When our roads meet
by Tatiana Aponte
Summary: He is a hero in Mobius, she is in Equestria, he's a hedgehog, her one Pegasus, he uses the Chaos Emeralds, it is the element of loyalty, one true passion of the two ... The speed, so different and yet so similar beings, separated by cruel fate and united by a mission. The image belongs to Sweecrue, taken from deviantart
1. Chapter 1

**When our roads meet **

**Summary: This is a hero in Mobius, she is in Equestria, he's a hedgehog, her one Pegasus, he uses the Chaos Emeralds, it is the element of loyalty, one true passion of the two ... The speed, so different beings and yet so similar, separated by cruel fate and united by a mission. **

**Hello everyone who is viewing this fic, first of all wanted to welcome them, now the reason I write this is that I got the idea while watching My Little Pony, and I said to myself, "What ? if there was a seventh element of harmony "and you think this story is a crossover of MLP and Sonic the Hedgehog, will be a story SONDASH, so without further ado, here's the first chapter: **

**Chapter 1: The Secret Sisters **

"How long more will follow here?" The sun princess wondered this over and over in her head, she was in her elegant and huge castle located in the beautiful city of Canterlot, its mission was to guard through the microscope not be found Equestria under attack, I check Ponyville, Cloudsdale, Appleloosa, Manehattan, Canterlot, the Empire of Glass, etc. The eyes were starting to hurt from the pain, the alicorn prayed inside her sister Princess Luna appeared and prayers were met, and it was.

The sunset of Equestria had been replaced by the beautiful Princess night shadows, the stars began to fill the dark sky. Celestia sigh of relief, soon her younger sister Moon appeared on top of the actual balcony.

Rest, sister, you have worked very hard today-Moon said looking tired expression on the face of the older sister

Moon're right, it's your turn care Equestria- Celestia said with a sleepy smile.

The alicorn began will walk into the royal apartment, I walk into a room that had the image of a sun in the frame of the door, followed by this closed and locked the door, thanks to the magic of his horn got off the crown of his head releasing a load off for the first time that day I had the feeling that her hair fluttering in the air again, the necklace with purple emerald center of his neck off, shoes off hooves.

And an incredible leap, lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, because the most tired I had, she fell asleep in a few minutes, in the eyes of any pony, Princess could be sleeping peacefully, but within it their dreams, fears and nightmares are very different from what you can imagine.

Seconds after falling asleep, the princess began to move violently in his bed, no pony could imagine what the princess then plotted in his mind, no one but Luna knew the true past of Celestia, who tormented her long .

_**Flashback and Sleep**_

_**In a very thick forest, there were two erizas both had wings behind their backs and a horn protruding from their heads, were running very fast through the woods, apparently escaped from someone, each carrying a bag of gems and wealth, the more larger one was white, her hair fluttered in the air but was intense pink color, he turned while still running to see her sister with her eyes pink, the lowest was falling behind, and Celestia had to encourage her to continue on this path.**_

_**'Quick Moon !, These too fat, you need to lose weight! Celestia He said with a smile that seemed to mock her sister.**_

_**-¡No'm !, This costume which gave the egg Doctor, This very small - Angry Moon said, pointing to the suits brought in their bodies, black, that showed his back, and his pants were reaching to the ankle, also had the boots on his feet were high heels, was no surprise that almost every moment moon fell, for running with these boots.**_

_**You know that Eggman does not like for fashion-as said looking up and down at Luna, was surprising as it had changed since I went to work with his best friend and boss Dr. Robotnick, Doctor Eggy or as they liked to call evil Scientist before now was a girl had become a woman. Moon had short hair, reaching down to his shoulders was moderate cobalt blue, turquoise huge eyes were moderate, his skin was dark blue sapphire, usually liked to wear a dark blue shirt that exposed her shoulders and part his chest, but covered his back and stomach, also wore trousers most of the time, it was black that hung to the knee, boots also black small heel with a evilla a moon on one end .**_

_**You know Eggman erect not think so ... seductive clothing Moon said with a bit of blush on her cheeks, for she was not very common to use such clothes, but not for Celestia mission was a mission to be fulfilled, no matter the type of clothes they used, what mattered was following orders from his boss.**_

_**Said Celestia-orders are orders-both still running but soon began to feel his ears the sound of horses running, and approaching rapidly.**_

_**Put on your hood, we do not discover our identity-I direct Celestia strictly Both the hoods of their robes, that revealed only her eyes, Celestia had to do everything possible so that your hair gets inside the hood but got at the end he succeeded. He took the hand of his sister, and with her wings spread behind her and began flying the two together in perfect symmetry.**_

_**I love it when we started away- Moon said with his eyes closed, giving a huge sigh feeling the air on your face and stirring her hair.**_

_**Celestia bag from his pocket a very large emerald yellow and stood watching her, Eggman had promised her I would give her some lessons and Moon to learn to use the Chaos Emeralds and able to use all their power for their own benefits. But until then could only have saved an emerald in his pocket for a moment of great urgency.**_

_**Moon and Celestia soon came to a large air base, when they were face to face, a red light began to scan them both, then the great gate was opened allowing entrance to the ship for both.**_

_**There they are, my dear accomplices and friends ... Did you bring what I asked them - A man received them at the entrance, looked to be 48, but they could not judge after all they had many more centuries of living comparison him, but still looking like he had 15 years, thanks to the species of hedgehogs besides they were extinct had so much magic they were even immortal, but unfortunately they were the only ones left of that species.**_

_**Celestia and Luna threw the bags they were carrying all the way, leaving scattered on the floor all jewelry, gold and diamonds that they contained. Eggman reached down to the floor and began to count the money.**_

_**Said work -Great girls- very happy to see so much gold human. But as both Luna and Celestia had gone straight to his room, completely ignoring his boss and friend.**_

_**(Tatiana: Perhaps in this part achieve a bit confused, but it is assumed that the next part of the dream some images of Celestia's mind skips, which means that what comes in the dream jumps from beginning to end, so what they will read and imagine guess is the final).**_

_**Celestia was afraid, multiple robots were surrounding both her and Luna, something he had to happen, Volume tackles the other bristles wrist and with it began to retreat to get away from the robots while the man who was hired to serve as the thieves watched with a twisted smile**_

_**-Kill Them! - I order very strictly the fat man with a mustache, robots then pulled her arms cannons pointing directly toward the two erizas with wings and horns.**_

_**Moon began to mourn clinging to the arm of the eldest sister to hide her face, Celestia would not allow this to happen to them, it was not yet time to die, not here, not now.**_

_**Celestia grabbed the white dress she wore an emerald chaos he raised to heaven, subject to her sister's waist, to look at Eggman and say:**_

_**Until never Psychopathic ... CHAOS CONTROL! - And disappeared with his sister in a blink, they left no trace in the air.**_

_**'Never should teach Celestia to use the Chaos Emeralds Eggman-said with his hand holding his head**_

_**-The couple that finds it, if it's the last thing I do in my life said looking robots seriously.**_

_**End of Fashback and Sleep**_

Celestia jumped on his bed, breathing hard and was sweating greatly by showing skin alicorn as if greasy, Celestia looked to one side and then the other to make sure all were in good condition, then took a big sigh of relief.

It was just a dream ... Nightmare would yo- said with relief in his voice, gave a small yawn, and leaned back in his comfortable bed and fine exclusive for royalty, slept on the right side, seconds later he turned to the side left, only to find a man with a mustache, rather fat in your opinion, besides high was wearing glasses who kept his eyes to see well, and a black pants and a red jacket with gold ornaments.

I told you I'd find you and Celestia Luna said with a devilish smile on his face.

This time Celestia got up from the bed being much faster sitting in the savannas of this, then let out a piercing scream, possibly heard throughout the castle.

Moon was at that time on the balcony watching there were no problems, when I hear the cry that made her freeze in fear, I knew that kind of yelling, I had heard since they were just little girls over and over again.

-¡Celestia - Grito very nervous before running the actual rooms, several castle guards who heard the cry also addressed beside looking princess sun, when they finally arrived in front of the room Moon hit 3 times with his helmet politely on the door of his sister, step a few seconds, the door opened revealing a very large single room with a fireplace and very expensive objects worthy of a princess.

Moon saw that her sister was on the edge of the bed crying like no tomorrow, probably noticed the presence of the guards and it there but if I notice it certainly did not give much importance, Celestia had her head on thin mattress fabrics, lifted his head a little and motioned to the guards moon withdraw from the bedroom as soon as possible.

I need to resolve some issues with my sister, please retírense- by Luna said politely but strict time with the guards, they just fell down and one by one they were leaving the room, the last to leave the door closed to give something Privacy rulers to Equestria.

Moon gave him a look at Celestia, who was still lying on the mattress with tears rolling down her cheeks, the princess of the night happened to him a box of tissues to her older sister, to clean up the liquid on her cheeks.

-Thank you- Celestia said, with something rough voice.

Sister thought scared me ... - Moon was to continue but Celestia interrupted before speaking.

'The sister Celestia return soon seeing eyes said Luna.

Her eyes widened minor, and a shiver pass him in the back, had been nervous.

We've got to help !, What we do - ask Moon

In response Celestia rose from his bed, and walked with firm steps towards the bedroom window which was very large, its frame was made of gold also opened wide and took a breath of fresh air at night his sister feeling the wind in your face.

-Sister? - Luna was curious actions Celestia, was a time of emergency and sister devoted only to feel the atmosphere of the beautiful night, which made her feel somewhat flattered, of by well knew the favorite moment Celestia was when night came, not only because I could take a break, but because the night air was cooler than during the day.

Tomorrow, we bring the six elements of harmony ... And the Seventh: He reunited with her sister with her eyes closed while a tear rolled down his cheek.

Moon said nothing, all you heard was silence, the princess of the night was concerned, I thought that answer was very melodramatic, after all, they tried to look for 3 centuries the seventh element, but did not find, was still a legend to this day, but both princesses knew somewhere in Equestria or other hidden dimension would be the last item.

And find it was a situation of life ... or death.

**To be continued ...**

**That's all for today, soon I will upload more chapters, I hope you liked the read next time, Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, I'm bringing the number chapter 2 of "When our roads meet", I must say that this story began to get excited since I imagined in my head cute and beautiful, although so far I have received only two comments, but good however inside me someone else is watching and share the same taste I by Sondash. By the way, thank you very much to BlueCoboltSpikes werewolf99 and readers, you have motivated me to do more stories in English, now without further interruption, let's begin, Ah almost forgot!, this will be a nuisance but as a obligation, and My Little Pony Sonic do not belong all rights of Hasbro and Sega (Except the story, that's mine) that said, no need to say in later chapters, if we start now:**_

_**Chapter 2: Unrequited love Part 1.**_

_**(Tatiana: Before we begin, I want to clarify that this chapter develops at the same time as the first, only this is in Ponyville, while the former was in Canterlot)**_

Ponyville, a quiet, peaceful and beautiful place to live people, the sky was darkening this villa and some ponies began to prepare to go to rest, closed their business, and they walked to their homes warm.

In the skies of this village was a large mansion built of clouds and columns of wall, this beautiful home also sprouted waterfalls rainbow, inside this beautiful abode who posed for the skies in this town, was a Pegasus, she checked inside your closet built with clouds, looking for a good outfit to wear that night, why?, well that night have a date with your dream Soarin Pegasus, his best friend, but would make sure to change that expectation tonight. And for your best friend to notice it decided that it would be as beautiful as possible for those green eyes, when she watched her blush.

The appearance of blue pegasus had pretty clear skin, his eyes were moderate cherry colored his mane and tail also were of all colors of the rainbow, perhaps that was the very reason for its name, Rainbow Dash. She had a towel over his head which covered all her hair was starting to worry, I had to find something stylish to wear at the time, because without dress with Soarin could not come at a fancy restaurant, where surely everyone would look as if it were a weirdo, simply because of not wearing a good outfit for the occasion, they all begin to mock, that could not happen that night, she had to be beautiful, resplendent in a thousand mares, should be compared even with the beauty of her friend Rarity.

But as you would when all their dresses were of the past, it had excluded every outfit that she found the dress that Rarity had made for the Grand Galloping Gala 9 months, dress bridesmaid use for wedding princess Cadance and Shining Armor, use the dress for the coronation of Equestria Twilight princess as well as other old dresses and found that did not quite remember the moment in which I get to use. She was in a big mess, where is it going to get an elegant dress right now ?, most clothing stores in Ponyville were closed, and knew very well that Rarity usually ended exhausted from all the work of the week, and I could not be able to go and just ask a dress when Rarity was so tired and just wanted to go to sleep until the next morning.

Rainbow gave a long sigh, he closed his eyes to be able to better manage his thoughts when he heard a knock at his door, flying with the help of its wings came to the front door in just 3 seconds, it was strange she did not I was expecting any visitors, especially since that night I wanted to be completely alone with Soarin, but hey did not want to go through rude.

Who is - Rainbow asked it showed in his voice which was in a hurry to get ready and fly off to the meeting point with Soarin. There was no answer on the other side of the door, Is it a joke? She wondered to herself Pegasus frowning, because if it was a joke, it was the worst they had done in his life, it was funny if we thought she was just fifteen and I had never spent such a bad joke as that.

-Rainbow Dash, vertebral come to hear the voice of a "Egghead" as he used to name to refer to Twilight Princess friendship. At first the mare rainbow hair was confused. What was she doing there and her friend at Castle Canterlot? A princess as she should be seated on a throne resolving important issues of kingship, not stand in front of the home of the element of loyalty. But then he realized he said "we" in the plural, so I imagine who else would be there in time to open the door, he would not be at all unusual to see the rest of her friends behind that door after all it is safer to use a spell Twilight to help them walk in the clouds.

Rainbow just take your hoof your door knob, the swing and pushed open the door to achieve, then I see five known faces for her as Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and last but not least Applejack. She's greeting with a cute smile on his face.

-Girls That surprise to see them, for here, Rainbow said with joy, was about to offer to pass the house, when her dear friend Pinkie lunged forcefully to her and wrapped his two front hooves being standing on her hind feet, Rainbow felt like breathing began to lose because of the hug that gave her pink friend.

The blue pegasus started to get purple from lack of air in his lungs, tried to talk to her friend but he did not, so I look at AJ's green eyes, like begging for help. The earth pony mane and tail with yellow hat on his head the hint, I dedicate a nervous smile and started talking with her usual campirano accent.

-Pinkie, I think you're smothering Dashie- Applejack said addressing his friend, the element of laughter noticed the way he looked Pegasus.

-¡Ups !, So sorry Pinkie Dashie- embarrassed but said with the same smile on his face, and let out a Rainbow deposit on the floor in a sitting position. She began to give great sighs, desperate air entering your body and then out of his body. When I calmed them he glanced at her friends and trying not to sound offensive the wonder, I question:

What are they doing here - I asked still staring at each, then Rarity wearing a bag on his back with something inside, the light gray unicorn looked at me with his blue eyes, his mane settled Indigo color that was the same color of his tail, the timing was somewhat uncomfortable because there was a great silence each of her friends ... Even Pinkie Pie! He had to admit that the fact that Pinkie was completely silent and just watching her was something creepy, and not just for the fact that his gaze seemed to inspect the inside of his soul, but it was scary to see it in complete silence, that caused him slight shiver down the spine.

No I'm serious, what they do here - repeated the question this time with a hint of nervousness in his voice, he had to admit that this situation was desperate, it is more likely that if the situation continued in this manner would Soarin losing his appointment, that was also a great opportunity to have the stallion uniform and bright green eyes that sparkled like emeralds, with only this thought in your head girl began to blush.

-¡Ahhhhh - Suddenly Pinkie gave a great shout of excitement that frightened all her friends. -¡Ya Not take it anymore, let's say, let's say - I repeated the earth pony as he leaps into the air, it felt very excited, even more than usual in the opinion of Rainbow Dash.

Told me that - Rainbow asked a little nervous, the tension of the moment was becoming very stressful for her, other than it had something of a hurry to meet Soarin had some fear that his friends tell him he had done something wrong or anything like that.

-Girls Nerve are putting me ... Ah - Rainbow's expression change dramatically when Rarity using her magic horn, small bag sack a beautiful dress, that must be the most beautiful dress that Rainbow had seen in his life, the beauty of that dress could even surpass the dress use in the Great Galloping Gala that Princess Celestia had invited all of them, the only difference between the dress of the Gala and I saw this with the magic of floating Rarity, was that one was 120% cooler than the other !. The dress had a neckline with celestial blue details, and in the center of this was a blue gem, the skirt reaching to the floor and looked like a waterfall but with the same colors as the neckline, also at the ends of the dress had a white feathers very soft to the touch of a pony.

'And, you like - Rarity asked with his usual elegant appearance of fine lady. She was looking forward to this outfit she liked her friend, trying to make it look a lot a little more feminine, hoping one will notice her stallion ago, but though he could force her to change image, his attitude was never going to change and always follow still the same stubborn Pegaso only thing that truly loves is his speed, Dashie all the treasures of the most precious to her and will always be their beautiful feathered wings.

-¿Like it ?, I love - Cry Rainbow excited, had used his wings to give a little twist in the air and landing back on the ground with their hooves. Usually she was not mares liked much makeup or dressing, is more even hated him greatly, she had always seemed a lost time, but decided that that night could make an exception, with the dresses and some makeup, I wanted to look good for Soarin but neither stop being herself, because according as Soarin had heard of her attitude is unique, and he liked his friend it was his attitude.

Pinkie gave a big smile from ear to ear, followed by one of their sweet laughter that seemed cheesy RD often - Try it, Try it! - He said hopping with excitement with wide eyes, her friends soon began to encourage Rainbow, but this time only lie cried watching her friend multicolored mane.

All right, but only because the audience I answer calls- Rainbow boastfully lie attire standing, Rainbow gave a look to full length mirror, the dress was great, but it was much better using it. Something that caught my attention was that the dress was very comfortable and aerodynamic, strange because most manufactured clothes that Rarity was very busy and could not even move very well, or so I thought Rainbow.

Why the dress is so comfortable - RD asked quite impressed watching carefully the dress on her body, she looked elegant yet !, Amazing dress was so comfortable she could fly through the sky with dress without anything bad would happen to the fabric.

¬-It was designed especially for the fastest wheel Equestria- Rarity I answer your question, he was very pleased to learn that her friend enjoyed his new design created exclusively for the pony rainbow colored mane.

-want Me tell you, the hardest thing was getting all the work material as I report this to the dress Rarity Rainbow, remembering the whole ordeal he had spent three days making the dress had not closed an eye during those three days, and he noticed dark circles under her beautiful eyes, but all that work was rewarded by seeing the smile on the face of one of her best friends.

Thank Rarity, how much I owe you for the dress - Rainbow asked with a relaxed tone to hide her nervousness, she did not have much money at that time, even your job to clear the skies of Ponyville did not give much to eat, just and gave some bits with which he could manage. But imagine that Rarity had spent a ton of time and money to make that dress with that material, and was about to finish the last race of the academy for the Wonderbolts and to be officially part of the team, the new job would give something better to live, and perhaps complete the money to pay Rarity.

-Courtesy of Boutique, Rarity dear, I answer quietly, the truth is that this material had not cost him much, because he was the one to Fancy Pants as a favor for a friend, so if it had cost him a lot of work was it, but yet it was a favor for his dear friend.

'Thank you - Yell Rainbow Rarity hugging the unicorn just returned the hug with a smile. But, how did you know I needed a dress - suddenly asked as he released Rainbow and Rarity looked frowning.

Very simple dear, if you leave these things to the last moment, and since we told your appointment with Soarin, I started making plans for the dress Rarity Manifest remembering when Rainbow said he would meet with the Pegasus Wonderbolts three days ago.

You're the best Rarity- Rainbow said with much gratitude in her voice, the Unicorn only response noted a blush on her cheeks, I try to hide it by turning his head away not to see the quizzical look of Rainbow before her blush.

The Pegasus just rolled his eyes and glanced toward the window, only to notice the beautiful sunset every day had changed by the darkness of the night, then realized that he was getting late for your appointment with the love of his life, should start rushing

Well girls was nice to see them, but this has to fly Pegasus now- said in his usual state of tranquility and freshness, lie stretched his wings and started flapping them rising a few inches above the ground, was about to go flying speed, when it was held by a force field that held light blue by the end of the tail, took a deep breath and I glanced at Rarity who argued with the magic of his horn.

-¿Now You go, no comb, makeup Not even a little ?, Loved the dress Rarity's not all explain with some astonishment, I still could not believe that Rainbow and was going to go with the love of his life, without at least arranged a little hair, or apply some makeup on her face, it was something that impressed, it was obvious that this was the first time that Dashie have a date, and one of the thoughts that came to his mind was that I forgot a little grooming, or was in a hurry to do it.

'I'm ready, I was born list- Rainbow said with pride in his voice, not realizing that she still had the aforementioned towel over your head, completely covering her hair. This was the detail that was more outraged Rarity if he went to a restaurant in the safest luxury was that her friend was going to be the laughingstock of those mares and stallions class with only imagine the scene at the Unicorn with blue eyes gave him a lump in my throat, I could not let that happen to him Dash.

Pinkie watched curiously Rainbow Dash then explode into laughter, this made Rainbow ashamed and began to reveal a blush on her cheeks, did not understand the reason Pinkie laughed at that, but then remembered that not even had removed the towel from his head because of the shame he felt at that moment Pegasus cheeks blush rise leaving his face completely red.

Her friends noticing this caused many of them laughed among these Pinkie I could not stop laughing, Applejack who also laughing to the point of being unable to breathe, must he would stop to take breaths or make jokes face was Rainbow. Those two were the only ones laughing. Twilight just stared in disgust at his two friends land, it seemed very immature by mocking them Dash, Rarity just looked disapprovingly at Rainbow Dash as he released his magic, he had much to work with her if I wanted tonight to be unforgettable, Fluttershy was just completely silent, had seemed comical that Rainbow had forgotten that little detail, but she would never be able to make fun of someone who cared much besides that owed much, Rainbow was the cause of today lived in Ponyville, if it were not for her I would never have met Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack nor to Twilight, I never had said but had a deep respect and admiration for Rainbow Dash, because she is still maintaining its dignity in high .

Rainbow shrugged off the jeers and laughter of Pinkie and Applejack, I was shooting "The silent treatment" She had not even bothered to look at them, do not talk to them, their silence could hurt even the strongest of Equestria, Pinkie and Applejack left laugh to see that Rainbow or paying attention, had even turned his head away with his eyes closed, and stayed in an incredible silence, stallions had been hurt trying to flirt, just with his words and sometimes strokes used, but definitely the fact that Pegasus has not paid attention to them was something even more harmful.

When Rainbow keep hearing the laughter of her friends, the turned back, they apologized duo by their taunts, Rainbow gave one of his usual smiles as he took off the towel on his head, when he finally had removed completely left to see his beautiful shiny mane, only this one had a small little detail was completely a mess, his hair was very untidy, made a total chaos, when she saw a mirror with her hair in that state, he went with calmly to Rarity, who smiled mockingly thanks to the state it was in her hair, Rainbow and rolled eyes response, but then gave him a serious look and asked:

Can you help me fix ... - Had to take a few seconds breathing deeply to achieve continuing the sentence, which was about to say was going to hurt from the center of his soul. -A Look good for ... Soarin-Continuous Rainbow in pain, never thought she ever going to say something like that, much less if it was flirting with a male of the species, it was the first time in his life that really felt completely embarrassed, embarrassing situations had been through many times, but none of these could be compared to that this time.

Rarity just stood silently, watching Rainbow with the biggest smile I had ever been in his life, then his eyes had a kind of spark of joy and excitement, this was the first time Rainbow Dash, asking him help you look good for a guy, had to memorize these words well said Rainbow, I did not forget them because surely never repeat.

-¡Ahhhhhh! -Rarity Suddenly gave a great shriek, which caused her friends give a little jump in the air with shock and fear, when his voice was screaming very loud indeed, which had been very uncomfortable to the ears of Rainbow.

Ask for help to fix will now? Said Rarity cry after he had left all his deaf friends, looked directly at Rainbow Dash with a big smile on his face, but he looked more like a Rainbow sickly cheerful smile. He was even starting to doubt leave their helmets silky mane in a crazy seamstress.

Well ... I answer very nervous Yes Rainbow; seconds later totally regretted that decision, because having said that, the unicorn blue eyes started jumping around while repeating "YES" out loud is I noticed that I could not hide his excitement.

Meanwhile Rainbow followed her with his eyes, his teeth starting to get hard so uncomfortable that he was listening to Rarity.

'At last can fix your image, without hearing your protests! Rarity exclaimed suddenly, if Rainbow was nervous before now was tempering the fear I felt at that moment, it is more likely that Rarity was planning something evil in your head, surely it would make you look like a clown, you sure would like a marshmallow revenge for telling his mane one day, but seriously had to admit that if it looked like a marshmallow when brushing your hair more.

-¿Fix?, Accept it once Rarity, Rainbow ... No I comment has under-Applejack, when I finish saying this try not to let out a laugh, seeing the glare he received from Rainbow Dash, that comment probably not had caused the Pegasus much grace, meanwhile Rainbow with his eyes magenta you trying to say to Applejack "Leave your comments to yourself, unless you want someone gets hurt, and that will not be precisely" if a message very long just saying with one intimidating look.

Do not say that Applejack, all mares are physically beautiful, you just have to look beyond this rudeness, to find the fairy tale pony Rarity said as she looked from the top down to Rainbow, analyzing every aspect of it, especially the mane and tail, when I finish turned her back to Rainbow and went with Applejack, who gave him a look of complicity.

'You know I do AJ Rarity said, her voice sounded like a whisper because he did not want to leave Rainbow became alarmed and fled. Applejack just smiled and whispered his voice as he answered.

Always wanted to do this-Applejack said as he took his bow to quiet the cattle on many occasions, I throw it in the air using your mouth and then in the direction of Rainbow Dash, capturing their hind feet causing her to lose balance and fall to the ground, hit the ground when Dashie gave a little moan, but luckily it did not hit step over. Rarity turned around to stand in front of the two, was an expression of horror and Rainbow path that was still lying on the floor, the pony hair multicolored stretch a helmet to the unicorn thinking she was going to help, but what a surprise Rarity when he violently off the dress she wore on her body.

Applejack !, 'Watch This fabric is very expensive proposition Rarity Applejack said as a scolding, Earth pony just rolled his eyes without paying attention to what happened with the outfit.

Very well, you have to make her feel comfortable, so take it to your Rarity room-said, Applejack began pulling a Rainbow with rope to her room, the Pegasus as he was dragged across the floor, it was held some object he found, in this case I clung to his front leg of a table hooves.

-¡Rainbow Dash, drop that table now! AJ Cries hard while trying harder to pull her blue friend Pegasus and shout "No!" Response and cling more to the table, it was like I was giving hug the furniture.

AJ Do you need help? -Ask Forward Pinkie, Applejack shook her head up and down, Pinkie subject with his mouth then queue Applejack Rainbow helping to drop the table, which worked, Rainbow scream while being dragged his room with the help of Pinkie and Applejack, Rainbow soon was inside his room, sitting in a chair while being held by her four friends (Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Twilight)

Rarity go into the bedroom with his magic Pegasus and closed the door, I look at Rainbow with a big smile as he approached her.

This is going to be amused Rarity said smiling terrifying way, Rainbow just closed his eyes waiting for his end came.

30 minutes after...

At the fastest flying of Equestria not a sound is heard, inside your room its 5 female friends watched while he still had his eyes closed tightly, was terrified, but did not demonstrate the fear before them.

Rainbow Very well, we ended- I comment Rarity levitated a mirror in front of Rainbow, seeing how scared she looked Pegasus, his eyes closed and teeth clenched too tightly.

What kind of atrocity done to me? He pronounced Rainbow with fear, still have their eyes closed could not see her reflection in the mirror, although his voice was afraid something upset, still could not believe her friends who were they locked that way in their own room, was it a punishment? Well that should be.

Dear? -¿Atrocity offend me, I would rather say, what class you PLEASED - I answer especially highlighting Rarity "please". Rainbow opened one eye slowly and then the other, in the mirror could be herself but looked different, his mane was well combed and neat totally different to how it was before this time, I also noticed that the hair had a blue ribbon cobalt celestial details, watch his face, above his eyes had darker than the color of their skin blue shadows, I look down to see that their helmets were covered with a glass slipper, apparently was comparing with Cinderella.

-¿That There, I'm - I ask with much impression Rainbow could not believe that was her, but it looked beautiful still had his own style of genius, tonight really was the love of his life.

'Of course it's you, unless you have another pony with mane all rainbow colors in this room- Rarity replied with sarcasm in his voice, looking at Rainbow with a proud smile on his face.

I'm so beautiful-looking each profile Rainbow said it at the time, "Am I dreaming?" Was the question that appeared in his mind, and if it was a dream, how long would it last?

Always has been beautiful RD- Le Rarity corrected her friend, as he placed his new suit, very careful not to ruin your gorgeous hairstyle.

Now if you are ready for your appointment Dashie- Said a Pinkie excited, next to her was Fluttershy who smiled tenderly towards Rainbow, Twilight proudly watched them like a mother watching her children mature but in this case were her friends, Applejack was moved by the situation but he hid with a cute smile.

Thank you, friends, are the best - Rainbow Yell while giving a hug Rarity the unicorn closed her eyes and wrapped Rainbow with her two front hooves. Soon the rest of the friends joined the hug, making it a "group hug" A minute and Rainbow realized the hug between friends, was beginning to find it very uncomfortable for her this time were very cheesy.

Hum ... Now I must go, must be waiting for me- Soarin Rainbow said as he broke the moment with his five friends, thanked them again what you did for her before going flying out the door of his room, and exit, leaving a rainbow trail behind it.

'Our friend and mature- Applejack said with pride, as she shed a tear of joy down her cheek.

I hope you do not ruin your hair or your makeup and dress much less, because otherwise killed Rarity warned darkly, managing to scare the rest of her friends.

Well girls, it's time to go globe-Ad in Twilight as she left with her friends to the front door we saw earlier from the Pegasus.

Meanwhile Rainbow was enjoying the wind in his face, but still flying at a moderate speed, not to ruin your hairstyle because I knew that if I did to Rarity would give him a heart attack. But I needed to quickly get to Soarin needed to see him, be near him. They had been of facing Sugar Cube Corner. When Rainbow notice the candy store and cakes a few feet she smiled happily, soon to be the pony of her dreams, and just thinking about him, and knew that the night would be magical.

To be continued...

_**Dear / a Reader / to understand, if I want to kill to do now Soarin x Rainbow in this story, but I promise you just go through this and the next chapter, the rest will just Sondash property, then it also wanted to explain the note the principle, what happens is that while these events were happening in Ponyville in Canterlot were princesses in the castle taking this situation (Chapter 1). Well that's all for today, I guess that will read in the next chapter, and to close with a flourish, here are the progress of the third chapter. Bye!**_

_**Advances in Chapter 3:**_

_**Why so elegant RD - Rainbow asked Soarin seeing up and down while they were inside the carriage that would take them to Canterlot.**_

_**Oh good, fix me a pair of eyes ... I answer Rainbow Greens throwing "indirect".**_

_**-Rainbow Before you ask something, I want you to remember that I invite you, ask whatever you want, no matter if it is very expensive-Soarin said to see that Rainbow was going to order the most expensive menu salad, get a smile from Rainbow , magenta eyes gleamed at the time.**_

_**-Waitress, Bring sandwich daisies, daisies and finally shake cake Rainbow herbs-asked the mare that attended at the time and walked away after receiving orders from customers. -Thank you- Said Soarin Rainbow to her cheeks flushed.**_

_**Hey, anything for my best friend-I answer Soarin, Rainbow felt that as a blow to his pride, but reminded herself that the night was still young, and could change that very soon.**_

_**-Soarin!, How could you do this -! Shouted Rainbow shedding tears, completely ruining all of your makeup. She buried her face in the pillow of her room while her sobs were heard.**_

_**This situation was worrying to all your friends, who did not know how to calm her. Fluttershy had never seen her like this and scared**_

_**-Sugar Cube, Please calm down- Applejack begged him coming slowly towards her friend, but turned away when he was violently her cry.**_

_**-¡Let me Alone - Cry Rainbow, still sobbing, surely that was the biggest pain I had felt in his fifteen years.**_

_**That reflection as rare-Rainbow said watching her reflection in that mirror weird looking, she was watching her higher creature looked like a kind of mutant hedgehog, wearing clothes in her body, but other than that it was exactly like her wings behind her magenta eyes, hair all colors of the rainbow.**_

_**Dash -Rainbow I call it strange creature, Rainbow stayed like a statue, did not know that answer, yet still brave demonstrating in front of the creature.**_

_**You've got to wake up ... Equestria is in your hooves continued talking creature, Rainbow opened her mouth to say something but suddenly everything went black.**_

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
